rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Corona
Corona is an island kingdom and the birthplace of Rapunzel in the 2010 animated feature film Tangled, ''in which is not yet named but called merely "the Kingdom." Places of Interest *'The Castle:' This is the home of Queen Arianna and King Frederic, their long-lost teenage daughter Princess Rapunzel and later, their son-in-law-to-be Eugene. *[[The Throne Room|'The Throne Room']] *'The Village:' The village is the area where the actual residents live in Corona. The city surrounds the castle on the island. *'The Market Place:' It is in this area that Rapunzel and Flynn explore and dance. *'The Sea:' This is where the residents release floating lanterns from boats every year on Rapunzel's birthday and where Rapunzel and Eugene witness the lanterns during the song "I See the Light." *'The Prison:' This is where Flynn was held until he was to be hanged. Flynn remains here until five pub thugs and Maximus help him escape. *'The Chapel:' The Chapel is the place where Rapunzel and Eugene are married. *'Old Corona: A remote village which is home to Quirin and his teenage son Varian. *[[Janis Point|'''Janius Point]]:' Stonehenge of mystical ground in which supernatural and mystical rituals are performed Appearances Season One * Before Ever After (first appearance) * What the Hair?! * Rapunzel's Enemy * Fitzherbert P.I. * Challenge of the Brave * Cassandra v. Eugene * The Return of Strongbow * In Like Flynn * Great Expotations * Under Raps * One Angry Princess * Pascal's Story * Big Brothers of Corona * The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth * Max's Enemy * The Way of the Willow * Queen for a Day * Painter's Block * Not in the Mood * The Quest for Varian * The Alchemist Returns * Secret of the Sundrop Season Two * Happiness Is... * Rapunzel and the Great Tree (flashback) * Rapunzeltopia (dream-turned-nightmare) * Destinies Collide (flashbacks) Season Three * Rapunzel's Return, Part 1 * Rapunzel's Return, Part 2 * Return of the King * Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? * The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Soone * No Time Like the Past * Beginnings * The King and Queen of Hearts * Day of the Animals * Be Very Afraid! * Pascal's Dragon * Islands Apart * Cassandra's Revenge * Race to the Spire * A Tale of Two Sisters * Flynnposter * Once a Handmaiden... * Plus est von Vous, Part 1 * Plus est von Vous, Part 2 * Plus est en Vous, Part 3 (final appearance) Trivia *Fans also call it '"the Light Kingdom" since the Dark Kingdom is where the opposing heavenly force of the now powerless yellow Sundrop Flower had resided for centuries *A deadly virus in China is called "the Coronavirus" *"Corona" is the Latin, Spanish, Catalan, Hungarian, and Italian word for "crown". **In addition, the Polish and Bulgarian word is "korona", and the Portuguese word is "coroa". **Like the kingdom itself, the word is also associated with light and especially the sun, describing both the faint ring visible during an eclipse and the rings of sunlight filtered through clouds. Category:Locations Category:Article stubs